The Stray
by Louna Ashasou
Summary: "Si c'était un roman à l'eau de rose, on aurait appelé ça l'œuvre du destin. Seulement, là c'était bel et bien la vie réelle, et tout ce que je pus penser c'est que je n'avais vraiment pas de bol." Ou l'histoire d'une rencontre entre un chat égaré et un médecin hors norme, et du développement inattendu d'un quotidien ponctué de gouttes d'eau. NijiAka ; modern AU ; OS.


_**Bonjour à tous, et merci d'avoir la curiosité de jeter un œil à ce one-shot ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année avec votre famille et que vous trouverez le temps, entre tous les évènements, de lire un peu de NijiAka~**_

 _ **Merci à ceux qui liront jusqu'au bout, malgré la taille peu négligeable de cet OS, et merci à ceux d'entre vous qui laisseront leurs impressions (et à qui je répondrais avec plaisir) !**_

 _ **J'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes avec ceux que vous aimez !**_

* * *

 **The Stray**

Il avait commencé à pleuvoir au cours de la nuit. Une de ces pluies chaudes d'été qui annonçaient le début du mois de Juin et sa météo insoutenable. Les travailleurs se levaient à peine que les différentes chaines d'information annonçaient que la pluie ne s'arrêterait pas de la semaine. La mousson était bien là.

Les tokyoïtes se plaignaient déjà du phénomène et prévoyaient, pour les plus aisés, de partir pour le Sud du pays à la fin du mois car la mousson s'y arrêterait plus vite. En attendant, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire c'était aller au travail ou à l'école comme d'habitude, en supportant les trombes d'eau sur la toile de leur parapluie.

Pour ma part, je décidais d'ignorer le sens commun et me saisit d'un des parapluies posés près de l'entrée. Je n'avais aucune raison de sortir puisque je vivais sur mon lieu de travail et que mon frigo avait encore de quoi me faire survivre quelques temps. Mais je savais que par un temps pareil les troubles fêtes préféreraient rester tranquilles et je comptais bien en profiter pour me dégourdir un peu les jambes.

Je vérifiai que la porte donnant sur la rue était bien verrouillée et sortis par la porte de derrière, celle qui donnait sur une ruelle où les riverains entassaient leur ordure. En quelques pas je me retrouvais le long des routes les plus fréquentées de Tokyo.

La pluie qui tombait sur la capitale m'avait toujours parue différente comparée aux averses des autres villes. Avec les épais nuages qui empêchaient le moindre rayon de soleil de percer, l'éclairage intense des nombreuses enseignes se réfléchissait sur le rideau d'eau en créant un semblant de brouillard. A cette heure-là les rues auraient dû baigner sous le soleil ascendant, mais on se croyait plutôt dans un vieux film d'horreur.

Ce fut dans cette atmosphère, que certains auraient dit inquiétante, que je tombai sur un chat errant.

…

Si c'était un roman à l'eau de rose, on aurait appelé ça l'œuvre du destin. Seulement, là c'était bel et bien la vie réelle, et tout ce que je pus penser c'est que je n'avais vraiment pas de bol.

Il n'y avait aucun doute que des centaines de personnes étaient passées par là dans la matinée. Pourtant, de toute évidence, ils n'en avaient rien eu à faire de la forme adossée contre un des murs de brique formant la ruelle. Il n'était pas facile à discerner dans l'obscurité, mais ses cheveux rouges attiraient immanquablement le regard.

Je m'avançais dans la ruelle en faisant exprès de faire plus de bruit que nécessaire pour ne pas le surprendre. Il ne releva pas une seule fois la tête vers moi, pas même lorsque je m'agenouillais devant lui pour mieux l'observer.

Si on oubliait l'ecchymose violacée qui s'étendait sur sa joue gauche, il avait l'air en meilleure santé que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. Il avait l'air jeune, ses cheveux et ses vêtements plaqués à sa peau définissant un peu sa petite stature, mais il n'avait pas l'air affamé ou déshydraté. Ce qui m'inquiétait réellement c'était la pâleur de sa peau et la teinte bleutée que prenaient ses lèvres et ses ongles. Cela me confirmait qu'il était resté trop longtemps sous cette pluie, malgré la température confortable le manque d'activité était impardonnable dans ce genre de situation.

Mon instinct finit par avoir raison de moi et je me débarrassais de ma veste légère pour la placer sur ses épaules, mon parapluie en équilibre sur mon épaule. Son corps suivait mollement les directions que je lui imposais puis son menton retomba contre son torse lorsque je le callais de nouveau contre les briques froides.

Doucement, je relevai d'une main son menton, son regard sanglant me traversait sans me voir. Je ne perdis pas une seconde de plus pour placer mon autre main dans son cou, mon indexe et mon majeur venant appuyer légèrement contre sa carotide. Sa peau était gelée. Le battement de son cœur était faible et un peu plus rapide que la normale. L'hypothermie était certaine, mais dans le doute je n'écartais pas la possibilité d'un état de choc.

Je desserrai sa cravate et déboutonnai les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise pour faciliter sa respiration. Ce fut à ce moment que je me rendis compte qu'il était en rien habillé comme ceux que l'on trouvait habituellement à moitié conscients dans une des ruelles de Tokyo. Je secouai doucement la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir au comment ou au pourquoi.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu fous ici, gamin, mais pour le moment tachons de te mettre au chaud. »

Il ne fit aucun effort pour se soustraire à ma prise lorsque je le ramenais vers l'avant pour le positionner contre mon épaule. Je posai le parapluie ouvert au sol pour nous relever tous les deux. Il avait plus de force que je ne le pensais dans ses jambes et j'eus l'agréable surprise de ne pas avoir à soutenir tout son poids. Quoiqu'il n'aurait sans doute pas été si lourd que ça.

Je passai mon bras droit dans son dos, et son bras gauche par-dessus mes épaules. Une fois la position sécurisée, je me baissais pour attraper le parapluie. Nous étions à une bonne distance de chez moi et à ce rythme nous aurions été trempés sans le parapluie qui oscillait contre nos épaules jointes.

…

Le chat errant que j'avais ramassé ne s'était pas débattu pendant le trajet. Toutefois, comme si ce fut les gouttelettes qui l'avaient paralysées, il retrouva son énergie lorsque la porte se refermait derrière lui.

Il tenta de me pousser loin de lui pour ne réussir qu'à se projeter en avant et la veste tomba de ses épaules. Ses jambes se faisaient flageolantes sous son propre poids, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de quitter la petite cuisine pour se précipiter dans la pièce principale. Je lui emboitai le pas dès que j'entendis le bruit caractéristique du métal chutant au sol. Beaucoup de métal.

J'étais incapable d'effacer la grimace de mes traits alors que je voyais les scalpels, ciseaux et autres pinces éparpillés sur les carreaux couleur terre du sol. Le chat errant avait déjà ses pattes autour de la poignée, l'agitant frénétiquement dans tous les sens pour tenter de faire céder les verrous. Je poussai un long soupire, tentai d'effacer la moue de mes lèvres en passant une main sur mon visage, et m'approchai enfin de l'animal effarouché.

« Calme-toi. »

Les pupilles acérées se braquèrent aussitôt sur moi. Pendant un bref instant, les rôles semblèrent s'inverser, comme si j'étais celui qui devrais être en train de le fuir. Je ne détournai pas le regard pour autant, mais pris tout de même un pas en arrière, ne serait-ce que pour montrer ma bonne foi.

« Je suis médecin. Je m'appelle Nijimura Shuuzou et tu es dans ma clinique. »

Le regard rougeoyant contourna mes épaules pour regarder l'endroit, seulement éclairé par la lumière qui parvenait du lustre de la cuisine.

« Ca ? Une clinique ? » Sa voix était enrouée, et pourtant, parvenait à rester douce.

Mais cela ne rendait sa question que plus agaçante. En plus il haussait un sourcil, comme faisaient ces mecs de la haute' pour montrer à quel point ils vous sont supérieurs.

« Oui. _Ca._ Quoi, tu es déçu peut-être ? »

Le rouquin continuait d'observer l'endroit, l'expression sur son visage laissait penser qu'il tentait de déterminer si je faisais dans la vente d'organe ou dans le changement de sexe. Certes les cliniques privées que l'on vantait à la télé n'avaient rien à envier à la mienne, mais au moins j'avais le matériel nécessaire pour faire du bon boulot. Ce n'était pas de ma faute si je n'avais pas les moyens d'investir dans un aquarium géant pour ma salle d'attente imaginaire.

« Si tu ne veux vraiment pas rester tu peux repartir. Mais vue l'état dans lequel je t'ai trouvé, j'aurais la conscience plus tranquille si je pouvais m'assurer que tu vas bien.

― Médecin _et_ charitable ?

― Hey, t'as vu l'endroit, non ? Ca me parait évident que je ne fais pas ça pour les jacuzzi et les infirmières sexy. »

Le visage du rouquin se détendit légèrement, et bien qu'il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un sourire complice sur ses lèvres, je savais que je pouvais difficilement attendre plus. Je fis un pas sur le côté pour enfin allumer la lumière. Les yeux rouge se fermèrent brusquement, agressés par la soudaine luminosité. Ensuite je lui tournai le dos et allai ouvrir les rideaux autour d'un des trois lits d'hôpital que j'avais réussit à faire tenir dans la pièce.

Après quelques secondes, le regard félin récupéra de la surprise et se posa dans mon dos. La simple puissance du regard suffisait à me faire me sentir mal à l'aise et je me dépêchai de lui faire face pour lui faire signe de me rejoindre.

Il finit par accepter de s'approcher. De toute évidence il faisait des efforts pour que son pas reste naturel, mais les tremblements qui parcouraient ses genoux avec chaque appui ne m'échappaient pas. Il eut l'air soulagé lorsqu'il put enfin s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, l'expression ne dura qu'une seconde avant qu'il ne l'efface derrière un masque d'ennui.

Puisque la majorité de mes outils de travail avaient été renversés par le rouquin, je devais aller en chercher d'autres dans un des placards qui y étaient dédiés. Alors que je m'écartais de lui, je lui dis de commencer à se déshabiller et levai les yeux au ciel à son air suspicieux. Je dus lui rappeler que ses vêtements gorgés d'eau allaient le rendre malade pour qu'il coopère.

Lorsque je déposai le nouveau plateau d'instruments à côté de lui sur le matelas, il avait retiré sa chemise et sa veste de costume. Ne constatant rien de plus que des frissons sur la peau pâle je plaçai une couverture sur ses épaules qu'il rabattit rapidement sur son torse.

La façon dont ses yeux rouges restaient braqués sur moi à chaque instant malgré la proximité me serrait la gorge en appréhension. J'hésitais à écarter les ciseaux du plateau, juste au cas où il interpréterait mal un de mes gestes. C'était beaucoup dire au vue de ma clientèle habituelle.

Il se trouva que mes craintes étaient infondées, et il se fit plus docile une fois qu'il comprit que je ne comptais réellement que le soigner. Au final en dehors du gros hématome sur sa joue, il n'avait qu'une légère coupure à l'arrière de la tête et quelques égratignures en haut du dos. Je n'avais qu'à m'assurer qu'il reste au chaud quelques temps et il serait sur pied.

Contre toute attente, cela ne se révéla pas être un problème puisqu'il fut rapidement emporté par la fatigue.

…

Le chat errant, comme tout chat une fois qu'il avait trouvé un endroit où se reposer, ne se réveilla pas de si tôt. En regardant les heures défiler sans qu'il n'ouvre les yeux une seule fois je commençais à me demander s'il n'était pas mort. Pourtant non, les lents mouvements de sa cage thoracique étaient toujours là, et je n'avais qu'à approcher un peu le lit pour que la forme tressaille dans son sommeil.

Puisque personne n'était venu demander mes services, je m'étais permis de lui laisser un peu d'espace et étais monté à l'étage pour passer la majorité de la journée devant la petite télévision installée dans ma chambre. Bien entendu j'avais d'abord ramassé et nettoyé les instruments au sol et avais mis tout objet tranchant à l'abris des regards. Personne ne pouvait être sûr de ce don il se rappellerait à son réveil.

Je descendais de temps à autres pour vérifier qu'il n'ait pas froid et changer l'eau du gobelet en plastique que j'avais placé sur la table de chevet à côté du lit. Il n'avait pas l'air de développer de fièvre, mais dans le doute je préférais rajouter des couvertures.

…

Le lendemain matin, le chat était toujours assoupi. Cependant, pendant la nuit sa peau avait repris des couleurs plus naturelles et son souffle était bien plus fort que la veille. Je savais qu'il ne serait plus très long à ouvrir les yeux.

Je décidai de mettre toutes les chances de mon côté et, plutôt que de me contenter d'un café réchauffé, je me mettais aux fourneaux. Si on disait que les patients plongés dans le coma pouvaient entendre ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, que dire de ceux qui ne faisaient qu'une sieste prolongée ? Il n'avait plus aucune idée de l'heure ou de la date, mais un peu d'activité lui ferait savoir que le jour s'était levé.

Cette tactique ne portait peut-être pas le nom pompeux de tel ou tel chercheur, mais cela n'empêchait pas que peu de matous affamés pouvaient résister à l'odeur de pancakes fraîchement cuits. La cafetière avait finit de crachoter le fruit de son dur labeur quand la forme se glissa enfin dans la pièce. Il plissait les yeux à cause de la lumière, mais en dehors de ça il n'avait pas l'air perturbé par son environnement. Cela m'éviterait de ressortir les explications.

J'éteignis les plaques de cuisson et fit glisser le dernier pancake jusqu'à une petite pile de ses congénères. Une fois la casserole dans l'évier, je me tournai vers lui et lui fis signe de s'asseoir au bar qui coupait la cuisine en deux. Il se hissa sur un des tabourets sans laisser tomber la couverture de ses épaules. Enveloppé de la sorte, n'importe qui aurait eut l'air enfantin, voire ridicule, mais il parvenait tout de même à afficher un air royal.

Je me demandai vaguement s'il aurait été capable de garder le même air princier sans cette couverture, seulement en caleçon perché sur son tabouret, mais chassai instantanément ces pensées en faisant glisser une assiette jusqu'à lui. Il fixa l'assiette de pancakes comme s'il s'était s'agi d'une bombe à retardement puis consentit à se saisir de la fourchette en équilibre au bord de l'assiette pour commencer à découper de petits morceaux. Il prenait tellement de temps que j'hésitais à lui proposer de l'aide. Je me ravisais pour plutôt lui proposer du café.

Son nez se retroussa rapidement, comme s'il lui avait fallut entendre le mot pour commencer à sentir l'odeur âcre du liquide brun dans la pièce. Je levai les yeux au ciel face au comportement enfantin et ouvrai le frigo pour voir ce qu'il y avait d'autre. Je ne fus qu'à moitié surpris de constater que le seul liquide disponible contenait dix pourcent d'alcool. Et au ricanement étouffé dans mon dos, j'en conclus qu'il n'avait pas raté le pack de bières.

« De l'eau sera suffisant. Mais je ne dirais pas non à une tasse de thé. » Je refermai la porte du frigo d'un coup de talon et ne pu m'empêcher de le fixer, il soutint mon regard avec aisance.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, il n'avait rien à voir avec les types habituels que l'on trouvait dans les ruelles. Il avait des gouts bien trop chics pour cela. Je ne cherchai pas à discuter et mis de l'eau à bouillir pendant que j'essayais de remettre la main sur un paquet de thé. Je n'en buvais jamais mais il devait bien y en avoir quelque part, nous étions au Japon après tout.

Victorieux, quelques minutes plus tard je posais une tasse de thé vert à côté de son assiette à peine entamée. Il en prit quelques gorgées avant de ne réattaquer ses pancakes avec un peu plus de motivation cette fois. Il gardait un rythme posé et régulier, et malgré la scène incongrue que pouvait offrir le gamin assit au bar de ma petite cuisine, je pouvais presque imaginer la grande salle à manger luxueuse autour de nous. J'étais comme hypnotisé par la scène alors que je sirotais une tasse de café, adossé aux plans de travail à l'opposé de lui.

Il ne dit pas un mot avant d'avoir finit son assiette et son thé, et quand des sons quittèrent finalement ses lèvres, je devais avouer en être resté sans voix :

« Votre thé est épouvantable, Nijimura-san. »

…

Malgré son caractère difficile, le chat errant ne se plaignait pas beaucoup. Il se contentait de dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient, sans faire de caprice pour autant.

C'est pourquoi il continuait de porter les vêtements que je lui prêtais, même s'ils étaient beaucoup trop larges pour lui. Il se contentait de préférer les pantalons en coton aux jeans, car plus faciles à enrouler à ses chevilles, et il savait ne pas abuser de commentaires sur les slogans idiots des t-shirts qu'il devait enfiler.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, il avait prit l'habitude de monter à l'étage et il suffisait que je le quitte des yeux quelques secondes pour le retrouver assit au bout de mon lit à fixer le petit écran de télévision, ou à lire un livre qu'il avait déniché quelque part. Je ne lisais pas souvent, mais il était toujours bon d'avoir un livre ou deux sous la main pour passer le temps.

Au bout du troisième jour, je finis par me rendre compte que sa présence n'était pas censée se fondre si naturellement dans mon quotidien. Pas quand je ne connaissais même pas son nom. Après avoir raccompagné une petite dame du coin, devenue une cliente fidèle depuis qu'elle ne touchait plus la pension de son mari décédé, je montai à l'étage.

Je me tins à la porte de ma chambre jusqu'à ce que le rouquin lève son regard sanglant vers moi. Il avait d'abord l'air ennuyé de se faire fixer de la sorte, puis il nota mon air sérieux et posa le livre sur le matelas avant de se relever.

« Il y a-t-il un problème ?

― Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu fugues de chez toi, tu dois avoir tes raisons, mais tu ne penses pas que tu devrais plutôt en discuter avec tes parents ? »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement mais le véritable changement venait de ses yeux, c'était comme si deux portes venaient de se fermer sèchement.

« Je suis majeur, je n'ai pas besoin de l'autorisation de qui que ce soit. »

Je clignai des yeux à cela, ce qui ne le fit pas paraître plus âgé pour autant. Certes, trempé et perdu dans la rue il avait ressemblé à un gamin de 16 ans, mais même requinqué je ne lui aurais pas donné plus de 20 ans.

« Tu es… majeur ? Répétai-je de mon air le plus hébété.

― J'ai 24 ans. »

Il avait croisé ses bras sur son torse et me toisait d'un regard noir, comme s'il devinait mes pensées. Son air de tueur contrastait terriblement avec le soleil souriant dessiné sur son t-shirt et je ne pus retenir bien longtemps le rire prit dans ma gorge. Il me dépassa aussitôt, sortant de la pièce avec fureur pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée d'un pas furieux.

Je me décalai enfin du chambranle pour lui emboiter le pas. Je lui sommais d'attendre, ne pensant qu'après coup qu'il ne serait de toute façon certainement pas sorti pied nu et dans cet accoutrement. Malgré la tension du moment précédent, je le retrouvai dans la cuisine, une bouteille de bière dans chaque main et je pris bêtement celle qu'il me tendait.

Il s'adossa au plan de travail et je fis de même. Par habitude, je décapsulais ma bouteille puis la posais sur la surface résinée dans mon dos avant de lui proposer silencieusement d'ouvrir la sienne. Il accepta mais n'en pris pas une gorgée et se contenta d'observer le liquide s'agiter contre le verre teinté.

« Je ne peux pas vous payer pour le moment.

― De quoi ? L'exclamation de surprise m'échappa si rapidement que le rouge se braqua sur moi avec froideur.

― Pour les soins. _Donc la partie hébergement ne te pose pas de problème_ , pensai-je railleusement.

― Je n'attendais rien en retour, comme je t'ai de toute façon un peu forcé la main.

― Pourquoi l'avoir fait ? Vous n'êtes pas le seul à être passé par là ce jour-là, et pourtant…

― Je ne suis pas du genre à fermer les yeux sur ce qui me dérange. Et puis des types dans ta situation j'en vois pas mal, ça aurait été cruel de te laisser là juste car tu viens d'un milieu plus aisé. Après tout, on a tous besoin d'aide un jour ou l'autre… »

Je bues quelques gorgées, savourant l'amertume qui roulait sur ma langue. Lorsque je le regardai à nouveau, il me fixait avec un étonnement que j'aurais été incapable de lui imaginer, vite remplacé par de la suspicion.

« Le costume qui me coûterait certainement un mois de salaire, ça te dit quelque chose ? Et t'as pas la gueule à courir les rues, ça se voit tout de suite que t'es tombé de ton nid doré. »

Il sembla vouloir s'opposer à ma déduction mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres et à la place il dit simplement :

« Je m'appelle Akashi Seijuurou. »

Ma bouteille retomba avec un claquement sec contre le plan de travail alors que je m'en écartais pour lui faire face. Il n'eut pas l'air dérangé par mon air stupéfait, il faut dire qu'il pouvait difficilement s'attendre à une autre réaction.

« Akashi Seijuurou, comme dans _la_ famille Akashi ? Les proprio de plusieurs multinationales ? Akashi Seijuurou, l'héritier prodige déjà à la tête de nouveaux investissements aux États-Unis ? » M'exclamai-je en ponctuant chaque question d'un geste un peu plus ridicule.

Il poussa un soupire vaincu, qui sonnait terriblement faux de la bouche de quelqu'un d'aussi privilégié. A 24 ans il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie, obtenir ce qu'il désirait et mieux encore, il avait _déjà_ tout cela. Pourtant se fut d'une voix des plus abattues que j'avais jamais entendu qu'il répondit :

« C'est bien moi. »

Il daigna enfin prendre une gorgée de la bière dans ses mains, sans doute une excuse pour ne pas avoir à soutenir mon regard plus longtemps, et la reposa aussitôt à côté de la mienne.

« Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de Brandy par ici. »

…

Le chat errant que j'avais ramené chez moi ne montrait pas de signe de vouloir repartir. Je pensais d'abord qu'il attendait patiemment que son médecin improvisé lui dise qu'il était comme neuf, seulement il n'avait fait que hocher distraitement la tête sans lever les yeux du journal entre ses mains à cette nouvelle. Même lorsque je lui avait tendu le costume rincé et séché qu'il avait porté ce jour là, il n'avait fait que me remercier et l'avait posé un peu plus loin.

Alors j'en conclus que c'était sans doute la mousson qui le décourageait et il préférait rester au sec. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir, cela faisait une semaine qu'il pleuvait sans cesse et les égouts avaient commencé à déborder, changeant la moindre sortie en un supplice olfactif.

Je ne lui avais pas posé la question pour autant. Je n'y voyais pas d'intérêt puisque de toute façon sa présence ne me dérangeait pas. Certes je ne pouvais plus tellement me permettre d'aller pisser au milieu de la nuit sans vérifier que la salle de bain était libre, mais pour ce qui était du reste j'étais un habitué. J'avais depuis longtemps arrêté de compter les fois où un lycéen avait passé la nuit dans un des lits du rez-de-chaussée après une altercation avec les élèves d'un autre établissement.

Car telle était bien ma spécialité. Je n'oublierais pas de si tôt l'expression qu'il avait tirée quand il s'en était rendu compte. C'était la première fois qu'il restait en bas quand un de mes clients entrait. Jusqu'à présent il était parvenu à se glisser à l'étage avant que je n'ouvre la porte, mais ses réflexes n'étaient pas aussi bons au réveil.

Il était resté à moitié assit dans le lit qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'occuper et pas une seule fois ses yeux n'avaient quitté mon patient. Quand j'eu refermé la porte sur lui, enfin il parla :

« Il avait une arme.

― C'était juste une barre en fer.

― C'était un enfant.

― Un collégien, pour être exacte.

― Il est venu en pleine nuit, et il ne vous a même pas payé.

― Ils ne viendraient pas si je mettais des tarifs. Au moins ils demandent de l'aide comme ça. »

Il se contenta d'un murmure intelligible en laissant retomber sa tête sur son oreiller. Je lui souhaitai une bonne nuit en retournant à la cuisine pour rejoindre ma chambre, quand le ton pensif m'arrêta :

« Qu'est-ce que vous y gagnez ?

― Le pardon. »

…

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? Ca te dégourdirait les jambes. »

Le frigo et les placards avaient finit par se vider. Nous avions dû nous contenter de ramen instantanés aux parfums douteux depuis deux jours. En dépit, j'avais même finit par regarder sur internet si une âme charitable n'avait pas eu la bonne idée d'inventer des recettes à base de ramen instantané. Sans surprise, la piste ne donnait rien.

C'est pourquoi lorsque la pluie s'était enfin arrêtée j'en profitais pour faire un saut à l'épicerie du coin. Je n'avais jamais eu les moyens de m'acheter une voiture, dans le quartier elle n'aurait de toute façon pas fait long feu, et faire les emplettes sous la pluie n'était pas mon activité préférée. Malgré tout, rester enfermé chez moi tout ce temps avait finit par me lasser.

Je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait choisir de rester là.

« Tu as peur d'être reconnu ? Je posai la question dès qu'elle me vint à l'esprit.

― Non. Et je ne pense pas qu'il y est quelqu'un qui me recherche, non plus. » Ajouta-t-il en devançant ma question.

Le chat errant continuait de regarder par la fenêtre de l'étage, celle de ma chambre qui donnait sur la rue. Il avait du la choisir car on pouvait s'asseoir sur le rebord, ou alors car c'était la seule dont on pouvait voir le ciel entre les bâtiments entassés.

« Sois sage, tu veux ? » Lui lançais-je en me saisissant de mon porte feuille posé sur ma table de chevet. Il attendit que je lui tourne le dos pour m'interpeler et me faire me retourner, c'était devenu une de ses mauvaises habitudes :

« Nijimura-san. Il n'y a pas encore d'arc-en-ciel. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel à son air faussement déçu et lui tournai le dos en refusant de répondre quoique ce soit. Je n'allais certainement pas lui donner satisfaction pour ce jeu de mot stupide.

…

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle je ne m'étais pas attendu en revenant, c'était _ça_. Découvrir qu'il s'était barré avec toutes mes affaires ? C'était très probable. Qu'un incendie s'était déclaré ? Un des tristes hasards de la vie. Qu'une invasion extra-terrestre s'était conclue avec mon cabinet médical devenant un labo dont il était à la tête ? Pourquoi pas.

Mais trouver ce chat errant face à une jeune femme, deux tasses de thé entre eux dans _ma_ cuisine et avec ce sourire sur son visage ? Ce devait être un mirage.

Ils se tournèrent dans ma direction à mon entrée, me donnant le sale sentiment que je m'étais trompé de porte. Je reconnu alors une de mes patientes régulières, une jeune mère célibataire qui n'avait pas les moyens de vivre dans une meilleure partie de la ville et dont la mauvaise santé la forçait à venir régulièrement me voir. Ce n'était pas surprenant de la voir revenir après une semaine pareille.

Non, ce dont je ne pouvais pas retirer mon regard c'était le sourire sur les lèvres du rouquin. Un sourire éclatant digne de celui des hôtes qu'on voit dans ces bars à la mode, sauf que le sien imitait plus facilement la sincérité. Car ce _devait_ être une imitation, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'ils se connaissaient avant ce jour-là, alors pourquoi cette soudaine courtoisie ?

Ma cliente commençait visiblement à s'inquiéter de mon silence, et je me repris aussitôt :

« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, nous commencions à mourir de faim. Je déposais les sacs de commission en preuve. Mais je vois que vous avez été accueillie comme il se devait.

― En effet, je ne savais pas que vous cherchiez un assistant.

― C'est un ami que j'héberge quelques temps, il me facilite juste un peu la tâche. Maintenant si vous voulez bien passer à côté…

― Ah ! Oui, bien sûr, elle se leva rapidement. Merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie, Akashi-san.

― Tout le plaisir était pour moi. » Ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement l'un vers l'autre. Le sourire du chat restait perché sur ses lèvres, bien que pendant un bref instant j'aurais juré l'avoir vu défaillir.

…

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que le chat qui vivait sous mon toit ne souriait vraiment pas souvent. En fait, le plus j'y réfléchissais et le plus j'avais du mal à trouver des exemples de ses sourires. Il y avait bien eut la superbe démonstration faite à une de mes clientes, mais je n'arrivais pas à y trouver du positif et les rares autres instances prenaient des airs de chimères dans mes souvenirs.

Ce fut par pure curiosité que je commençais à l'observer plus souvent. Jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas trouvé de raison de guetter ses expressions, alors cela ne me semblait pas impossible que j'ai pu simplement manquer d'attention.

Toutefois, l'expression neutre que je lui connaissais ne quittait jamais son visage. Il avait l'air tellement calme en toutes circonstances que cela me semblait inhumain, et terriblement agaçant. Il n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde contrit lorsqu'il m'annonçait que j'avais raté la cuisson d'un plat, d'ailleurs il le mangeait sans sourciller avant cela. Une fois j'avais été assez agacé pour le mettre au défit de faire mieux, et le défit fut relevé avec brio. Malgré l'exploit, j'avais eu la stupéfaction de le voir rester complètement neutre, comme si cuisiner à la perfection un petit déjeuner équilibré était tout à fait naturel dès ses premiers pas dans une cuisine. N'était-il pas censé dépendre de cuisiniers trois étoiles ?

Les expressions qu'il avait affichées le jour de sa venue avaient depuis longtemps disparues elles-aussi. Depuis qu'il se sentait à l'aise entre ces murs, l'étonnement et la crainte n'avaient plus refait surface. Quoique je ne doutais pas une seconde que leur première apparition avait été causée par son état de faiblesse ce jour-là.

Akashi Seijyuurou était un rock inébranlable, comme le décrivaient si bien les journaux. Cependant, j'appris bien assez rapidement que le sourire de la dernière fois cachait bien d'autres facettes.

J'avais finit par prendre l'habitude de le fixer, sans même m'en rendre compte. Je connaissais la maison par cœur pour y avoir vécu plusieurs années, alors il n'était pas surprenant que ce nouvel élément attire mon attention. Je le suivais des yeux quand il quittait ou entrait dans la pièce, aux heures de repas je passais toujours plus de temps à le regarder manier ses baguettes qu'à manger et je restais hypnotisé par sa façon de tourner les pages de son livre avec élégance.

Sans surprise, il finit par s'en rendre compte. Ca ne devait pas dater de la veille non plus, et je ne pouvais qu'admirer son self control jusque là. Lorsque, enfin, il craqua, et releva les yeux d'un des romans de Haruki Murakami, nos regards se croisèrent immédiatement. Je n'en tins pas vraiment compte, avant de ne voir ses joues prendre une teinte légèrement plus foncée. Je ne compris pas tout de suite, ce fut son air troublé qui vendit la mèche.

Le chat errant _pouvait_ rougir.

En un éclair il avait de nouveau les yeux rivés sur les pages imprimées, avec son stoïcisme habituel. Il pouvait bien essayer de me faire oublier, je n'allais certainement pas lâcher si vite l'affaire. Le voir gêné était bien plus intéressant qu'un quelconque sourire suffisant d'aristocrate.

Je dépliais mes jambes de leur position en tailleur sur le lit et gardais mes yeux rivés sur lui alors que les soudains mouvements du matelas l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur sa lecture. Il releva les yeux vers moi et toute complainte mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la soudaine proximité.

Il avait été si déterminé à ne pas me faire face qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ces quelques mouvements m'avaient suffit à traverser la largeur du lit deux places. Il se reprit aussitôt et ses lèvres se scellèrent alors qu'il soutenait mon regard d'un air courroucé. Seulement la soudaine colère n'effaçait en rien les rougeurs qui se répandaient sur ses joues, et je ne pouvais résister à la tentation de me pencher un peu plus vers lui.

En m'approchant davantage, je perdis tout intérêt pour ses rougissements enfantins, mon regard se retrouvait inévitablement attiré par les fines lèvres qui terminaient son visage. Il avait commencé à se pencher en arrière pour instaurer une distance que je comblais sans hésitation et sa tête finit par rencontrer la tête de lit. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent dans une exclamation bizarrement aiguë. Mais je ne me moquai pas du son, trop occupé à me demander pourquoi ses lèvres étaient si peu différentes de celles des femmes que j'avais fréquentées.

Je fut violemment ramené au présent par un claquement sec juste sous mon nez. A peine je pus identifier le livre dorénavant fermé entre ses mains comme en étant le responsable, que je reculais par réflexe pour étouffer un éternuement. C'était la maudite poussière déposée dans les pages, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Je rouvris les yeux pour voir que le regard félin avait changé du tout au tout. Il n'y avait plus aucune appréhension sur ses traits, bien au contraire, il haussait un sourcil et me toisait avec assez de sournoiserie pour faire pâlir un renard de jalousie.

Avant que je ne puisse tenter de comprendre ce qui lui passait par la tête, il avait quitté le lit et se tenait debout à côté de moi. Il savoura la nouvelle différence de taille avant de saisir le livre par ses couvertures et d'ouvrir et refermer rapidement l'ouvrage devant mon visage.

Je ne pouvais glisser un mot entre les éternuements qui me prenaient et dû compter sur ma chance pour saisir le livre à l'aveuglette. Ce ne fut pas la couverture cartonnée que je sentis sous mes doigts. Comprenant que j'avais saisit les fins poignets du rouquin, je profitais de l'effet de surprise pour le tirer vers moi. L'impulsion soudaine lui fit perdre l'équilibre contre le sommier.

Le reste ne fut qu'un brouillon de mouvements maladroits et la seule chose dont j'étais sûr, c'était le livre posé sur mon visage. Je le jetai au loin avec un juron pour lui et sa famille d'ouvrages poussiéreux et me retrouva absorbé par les iris rouges qui me surplombaient.

Sous cet angle, la timidité du chat était transformée en domination, son regard semblable à celui que vous jetterait un lion sauvage avant de vous égorger. Je pivotai la tête sur le côté, c'était ma seule façon d'éviter son regard tant qu'il me tenait dos au matelas. Je sentais que je rougissais, mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre alors qu'il était tranquillement assit sur mes cuisses ?

Puis il rit.

Je pensais tout d'abord être devenu hystérique et que le rire provenait de moi, mais le tremblement de la main posée contre mon torse en soutien me suffit pour relever les yeux vers lui.

Ses épaules s'agitaient de haut en bas avec ses ricanements et, à peine dissimulées derrière son autre main, ses lèvres traçaient un croissant de lune parfait. Je préférai immédiatement ce sourire au dernier que j'avais pu voir. Celui-ci ne cachait rien, il restait fermement ancré dans le moment présent.

Quand le doux son finit par se disperser, des étincelles rouges me sermonnaient avec un autorité bancale.

« Arrêtez de me fixer. C'est déplaisant. »

Cette fois ce fut à mon tour de rire devant son manque d'honnêteté. Puis j'ébouriffai ses cheveux déjà désordonnés pendant qu'il essayait de remettre la main sur le livre pour se venger.

…

Le chat errant n'aimait pas qu'on lui impose de la compagnie. La présence des autres en elle-même ne le dérangeait pas, il l'avait déjà prouvé en s'improvisant secrétaire, ou tout simplement en traînant dans une maison qui n'était pas la sienne pendant plusieurs semaines. Non, ce qui le dérangeait c'était de ne pas avoir son mot à dire, il ne l'acceptait pas, pour être plus précis.

Il n'hésitait pas à me rejoindre dans la chambre quand ce qu'il entendait d'une émission télé attirait sa curiosité, ou parfois il venait juste s'asseoir pour me regarder cuisiner. Mais il suffisait que je sois celui qui allait m'asseoir plus près, ou qu'un client le surprenne pour qu'il batte aussitôt en retraite.

Bien entendu, le terme ne lui aurait sans doute pas plu. Monsieur ne fuyait pas, non, il montrait juste aux autres qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'eux, ni de leur accord, pour faire ce qu'il lui chantait.

Je le savais pertinemment. Alors je ne sais pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'étais attendu lorsque je le prévenais qu'un ami passerait la nuit au rez-de-chaussée avec lui. Il s'était contenté de hausser une épaule en commençant à manger et j'avais été assez stupide pour prendre le geste comme un accord de sa part.

Je le laissai à son repas et allai manger avec mon dernier patient : Haizaki Shougo, un ami du collège. Nos routes s'étaient séparées au lycée, pour se recroiser une fois que je m'étais installé dans ce petit cabinet. Depuis il avait prit la sale habitude de ramener son cul dès qu'il se faisait méchamment amocher par ses _camarades de jeu_. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais.

Nous passions plus de temps à discuter et à nous prendre le bec qu'à manger, aussi quand Akashi était venu chercher nos assiettes pour faire la vaisselle, nous lui tendions deux assiettes à moitié pleines. Cependant il n'en dit rien et s'attela en silence à la tâche. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'arrivée d'Haizaki et tournait dans la cuisine comme un lion en cage.

Minuit approchait rapidement et j'estimais qu'occuper la pièce plus longtemps serait pousser les limites du rouquin. Ainsi je pris congé et demandai à Haizaki de se tenir à carreau avant de ne rejoindre la cuisine : je connaissais assez cet idiot pour savoir qu'il taperait sur les nerfs de mon nouveau colocataire sans aucun effort.

J'arrêtai net mes pas en notant la forme étendue sur le comptoir. Les mèches de cheveux rouges étaient éparpillées sur la surface et son visage avait disparu dans le creux formé par ses bras. C'était un miracle qu'il ne soit pas encore tombé du tabouret sur lequel il était perché.

J'hésitai un instant avant de ne m'approcher de la forme assoupie. Il tressaillit sans se réveiller pour autant et je me penchais légèrement pour essayer de discerner ses yeux clos derrière sa longue frange. J'abandonnai rapidement et me saisit doucement de son épaule. Il eut un nouveau soubresaut mais ne se réveillait pas pour autant.

« Oi, Akashi. … Akashi-sama, il faut vous lever. » Je finis par chantonner d'une voix moqueuse. Lorsque ses épaules se redressèrent un peu à cette dernière tentative, mes lèvres se tordirent en un sourire tremblant qui peinait à contenir mes rires.

Il prit plusieurs secondes ne serait-ce que pour se redresser et son regard brumeux se posa lentement sur moi. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, puis ses yeux descendirent vers la main restée sur son épaule et je la retirai en un éclair.

« Désolé de t'avoir tenu éveillé si longtemps, tu peux aller te coucher maintenant. »

Il hocha à demi la tête, plus de mouvement devait lui demander trop d'effort, puis il passa une main sur son visage et l'arrêta à la racine de ses cheveux, dégageant son visage d'une partie des mèches rousses. La fatigue contorsionnait ses traits dans une moue adorable.

« Tu serais presque mignon au réveil. » Lui lançai-je par-dessus mon épaule avant de monter à l'étage.

Il était apparemment encore trop endormi pour objecter d'une façon ou d'une autre.

…

Je commençais à m'endormir quand le glissement discret de la porte sur ses gongs me tira de toute somnolence. Des réflexes gravés dans mes muscles au fil des années me forcèrent à rester complètement immobile jusqu'à ce que j'identifie mieux la source du son. J'identifiai rapidement le son de pieds nus contre le plancher de la chambre et me détendis grandement. Après tout, qui serait assez stupide pour s'introduire chez quelqu'un sans chaussure ?

Je me rendis compte que cela faisait tout juste trente minutes que j'étais monté à l'étage et me redressai sur mes coudes pour faire face à l'intrus, les sourcils froncés en reproche. Mais le comportement étrange du visiteur nocturne me fit plutôt demander :

« Hey, tu fais quoi au juste ?

― Je dors. » Lança-t-il tout naturellement alors qu'il rabattait les couvertures sur ses épaules. Il me tournait le dos comme s'il estimait la conversation terminée, mais je n'étais pas assez fatigué pour le laisser s'en sortir avec ça.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous dans mon lit ? »

Je pensais qu'il rétorquerait avec son répondant habituel, à la place il se tourna pour me faire face, les couvertures couvrant le bas de son visage et laissant ses yeux m'hypnotiser. Avec l'éclairage urbain venant de la fenêtre, ses yeux prirent une teinte dorée, si imposante que je me demandais si les lampadaires en étaient les seuls responsables.

Les sphères dorées se plissèrent subtilement, et d'une voix étouffée par l'épaisseur des draps il dit d'une voix exténuée :

« Votre ami est bruyant. Je soupirai doucement en me promettant de faire payer à Haizaki son comportement, qui me retombait encore dessus.

― Va pour cette fois. »

Des étincelles parvinrent à transpercer le brouillard pesant sur son regard. Je pouvais sans problème deviner le fin sourire vainqueur qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres, me faisant détester cette couverture qui le dérobait à ma vue.

Aucun de nous n'esquissa un geste pour se détourner de l'autre et offrir un peu d'intimité dans l'anormalité de la situation et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je m'endormais en observant l'or hypnotisant de mon vis-à-vis.

…

Le chat errant était doué pour s'approprier les endroits les plus confortables. Sans daigner donner la moindre explication, dès le lendemain il avait complètement délaissé les lits du rez-de-chaussée et s'était approprié ma chambre avec un naturel frustrant.

Et tandis que je prenais l'habitude de m'endormir bercé par l'or qui se nichait de plus en plus près, je n'avais jamais aussi peu regretté l'argent passé dans ce matelas haute gamme.

…

Le chat errant n'aimait pas qu'on envahisse son espace personnel, mais petit à petit j'étais fier de briser les barrières qu'il imposait. C'est pourquoi j'avais lâchement profité du fait qu'il ne se faisait plus aussi fuyant qu'auparavant lorsque je l'approchais pour tester ses limites.

N'étant toujours pas prêt à perdre la vie au nom de la science, j'avais attendu le moment parfait pour passer à l'attaque. Il y avait eu une soirée à la boite de nuit du coin et la nuit avait été une succession de clients, c'était fou ce que l'alcool pouvait faire faire à ces têtes brûlées.

J'avais finit par abandonner l'idée de dormir, et les rares allers-retours du rouquin entre la cuisine et l'étage m'avaient confirmé qu'il avait fait de même. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir un peu coupable – même si, vraiment, je n'aurais pas dû me sentir mal pour le sommeil du parasite.

Quand une sixième personne partit vers les cinq heures du matin, je décidais qu'il y avait peu de chance que le manège s'étende davantage dans la matinée et rejoignis ma chambre. Le rouquin était assit contre la tête de lit et passait d'une chaine à l'autre sans donner beaucoup d'attention aux rediffusions nocturnes.

Même avec seulement quelques heures de sommeil, je savais reconnaître une ouverture lorsque j'en voyais une. Le regard aiguisé ne le montrait pas vraiment, mais le léger balancement de sa tête sur ses épaules prouvait son manque d'attention. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour cacher toute hésitation : je ne pouvais me permettre d'éveiller ses soupçons.

Ensuite je m'approcha du lit de quelques grands pas et me laissais tomber sur le matelas à ses côtés.

« Evitez de faire céder les suspensions du matelas, merci. » Dit-il d'un ton acerbe, pour ensuite avoir une exclamation de surprise silencieuse lorsqu'il se sentit tomber sur le côté.

Je pouvais bien me réveiller le lendemain avec le visage griffé à sang, je n'aurais aucun regret. Pour le moment en tout cas il ne chercha pas à se débattre, sans doute trop surpris par mes bras tenant les siens le long de son corps. Je n'avais pas pensé que cela fonctionnerait si bien, mais j'avais eu le temps de le prendre contre moi et de nous pousser sur le côté pour nous faire tomber contre le matelas.

Il restait docile, avec son dos appuyé contre mon torse et ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Les seule indication de sa gêne étaient le battement accéléré de son cœur qui se réverbérait contre le mien, et les frissons qui parcouraient sa peau avec chacune de mes expirations.

Lentement, la tension quitta ses muscles et je relâcha mon emprise, ne gardant plus qu'un bras autour de sa taille. Il ne s'écarta pas pour autant, fidèle à son rôle de statue grec.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, Nijimura-san ?

― Je dors. Lui répondis-je avec un fin sourire et je savourais le soupir qui franchit ses lèvres.

― Je ne vous pensais pas si rancunier. » Marmonna-t-il en se reculant enfin contre moi.

Je me rendis compte que je ne devrais vraiment pas risquer ce genre de taquineries en étant si fatigué lorsque je déposais mes lèvres contre la peau frémissante de son cou.

…

Le chat errant était un observateur né. Il était rare que je puisse surprendre son regard sur moi car il faisait preuve d'une discrétion étonnante, mais je le trouvais souvent assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre à suivre les passants du regard.

Il s'adonnait régulièrement à l'activité, y passant progressivement de plus en plus de temps. Il fallait admettre que l'environnement n'était pas des plus distrayants, et j'avais facilement accepté l'activité comme étant un moyen parmi tant d'autres de passer le temps. Toutefois, ça ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir des doutes quant à l'intérêt de la vue. J'étais convaincu que même si l'on venait d'un milieu protégé les ruelles ternes de Tokyo ne pouvaient pas présenter _autant_ d'intérêt.

Les interrogations finirent par tourner une fois de trop de mon esprit et je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur ce que je faisais. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'il s'était assit contre la vitre et il n'avait même pas daigné me rejoindre sur le lit quand je m'y installai avec mon ordinateur portable. Le plus agaçant étant que je cherchais un film à _sa_ demande et qu'il n'y prêtait pas le moindre intérêt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant à voir ? » Demandai-je finalement.

Il concéda à se tourner dans ma direction, il chercha brièvement l'ordinateur dorénavant reposé sur les couvertures, puis fit de nouveau face à la vitre froide.

« Ces personnes… Elles savent où elles vont. Leurs pas n'hésitent pas un instant. Ils ont déjà pris leurs propres décisions, et maintenant ils y vont d'un pied ferme. Je pense que je suis un peu envieux, au fond. »

Je restais silencieux pendant que j'essayais de digérer le soudain sérieux du rouquin. Si j'avais pensé qu'il puisse y avoir une raison pareille derrière ses agissements, je n'aurais certainement pas abordé le sujet de la sorte. Cependant je ne pensais pas un instant à m'excuser pour mon manque de délicatesse, ses propos étaient trop frustrants pour ça.

Je me levai et marchai jusqu'à lui. A mon tour je me retrouvais à observer les figures qui passaient dans la ruelle pendant que je réfléchissais à ce que je devais dire. De cette hauteur, les passants ressemblaient à une armée de robots qui marchaient docilement jusqu'à la prochaine ville à détruire.

Il rapprocha ses jambes de son torse pour me laisser une place sur le rebord et je m'y assis, dos à la vitre. Il ne se gêna pas pour aussitôt passer une de ses jambes par-dessus mes cuisses et je répondais à la soudaine demande d'attention en refermant mes doigts autour de sa fine cheville.

« Tu te trompes. »

Je marquai une courte pause pour tourner la tête dans sa direction, regardant tantôt les figures inatteignables, tantôt son visage appuyé sur le genoux relevé contre son torse. Je finis par soutenir patiemment son regard.

« S'ils ne s'arrêtent jamais de marcher, ce n'est pas car ils sont sûrs de la direction à prendre, mais car ils sont sûrs de ne pas vouloir s'arrêter ici. C'est une partie mal réputée de la ville, et ceux qui passent par là ne veulent pas s'y retrouver bloquer. Alors ils vont de plus en plus vite pour mettre de la distance entre eux et ces ruelles pourries. »

De vieux souvenirs me revinrent à l'esprit, des sourires, mais surtout beaucoup de larmes et de sang.

« Tu devrais voir ces idiots en centre-ville. Ils n'arrivent pas à se décider sur la direction à prendre, ils hésitent, s'arrêtent en plein milieu de la circulation, font demi tour. C'est beaucoup plus facile de déterminer ce qui te révulse, que ce sur quoi tu veux parier ton avenir. C'est pourquoi on fait toutes ces erreurs. On a besoin d'éliminer toutes les possibilités avant de trouver son chemin.

― Je ne vous pensais pas un tel philosophe, lança-t-il.

― Je n'en ai pas la prétention, mais tu arriveras sans doute à la même conclusion quand tu auras vécu un peu plus longtemps.

― Je n'ai que cinq ans de moins que vous, soupira-t-il avec agacement.

― Mais depuis quand vies-tu vraiment ? »

Cette fois-là, il ne trouva rien à rétorquer et se contenta de froncer ses fins sourcils, accentuant un peu plus la forme en amande de ses yeux. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et je secouai doucement sa cheville pour avoir son attention.

« Comme je te l'ai dis, je ne suis pas devenu docteur pour refaire les seins des actrices de drama. Mais c'est pas non plus comme si je me voyais vacciner le tiers-monde quand j'étais gamin. J'étais un de ces gosses que tu ne prends pas la peine de regarder dans les yeux car tu penses leur avenir déjà tout droit tracé vers la case prison. J'étais turbulent, j'étais comme ceux que tu vois passer mes portes : un délinquant. »

Les fins sourcils rouge se froncèrent un peu plus et je riais doucement en constatant qu'il avait du mal à me croire. Seulement, je n'avais pas envie de m'étendre d'avantage sur ce passé peu flamboyant.

« Mon père pensait que ce ne serait qu'une phase, et il m'a laissé faire quelques années. C'est quand je suis entré au collège qu'il a commencé à s'en mêler. Il m'a forcé à me mettre au karaté pour que je puisse me défouler autrement, puis c'est devenu plus personnel. On passait notre temps à s'engueuler et comme l'ambiance à la maison était pourrie je passais encore plus de temps dans les rues. Et peu après ça, vers la fin de ma première année de lycée, il a été hospitalisé. »

Je me rappellerai toujours du jour où mon prof principal avait débarqué en plein cours de maths. Je n'avais pas vraiment réagit sur le moment, car on ne pensait jamais que ce genre d'appels étaient pour nous, ou alors, ça ne pouvait pas être bien grave. Je l'avais suivis en me disant que pour une fois je ne serais pas enquiquiné pour avoir séché, et j'en étais _content_.

« Au début les docteurs n'ont rien trouvé d'alarmant, c'était sans doute un mauvais rhume et il s'était surmené. Ils l'ont laissé sortir et l'ont réadmis aussitôt après un malaise à son travail. Ils ont fait des batteries de test, mon père a dû quitter son travail, et il n'a plus quitté sa chambre d'hôpital. Il n'y avait pas eu d'accident ou d'altercation, son système immunitaire avait simplement décidé de se faire la malle pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient. Mais je me sentais quand même terriblement coupable, je n'avais peut-être pas été la cause directe, mais je sais pertinemment encore aujourd'hui que le stresse que je lui avais imposé n'avait fait qu'aggraver son état.

« C'est là que j'ai décidé que je ne voulais pas de cette vie qui avait enchaîné mon père à son lit d'hôpital. Alors j'ai commencé à changer. On ne m'a pas laissé abandonner mes études pour travailler, donc j'ai opté pour devenir un bon élève à la place, pas un élève modèle, juste un fils dont on pouvait être fier. J'ai dit adieu à mes anciens amis, j'ai essayé de m'occuper l'esprit avec l'équipe de basket du lycée, et j'ai arrêté de me décolorer les cheveux. Enfin ça n'a pas empêché mon père de mourir pendant ma troisième année. »

Je me retournai dans sa direction, pris de court par l'inspiration surprise qu'il prit. Il ne soutint pas mon regard plus d'une seconde avant de diriger ses yeux agrandis vers ses mains. Je ne pus me retenir d'agiter un peu les mèches rouges avant de continuer.

« Au début j'étais complètement perdu, et après de longues soirées passées à détester les incapables qui n'avaient pas pu lui sauver la vie, je me suis dis 'si tu as le temps de te plaindre, fais donc quelque chose de tes mains'. C'est comme ça que j'ai essayé d'entrer à l'université pour devenir médecin. Au fil de mes études, j'ai compris que le cas de mon père était réellement incurable avec les moyens actuels, j'ai aussi compris qu'aucun diplôme ne pourrait le ramener.

« J'ai faillit tout laisser tomber, mais j'étais déjà trop endetté pour me le permettre. C'est quand j'ai commencé ma carrière que j'ai vraiment craqué. Je ne pouvais pas supporter que des clients repartent sans soins car ils n'en avaient pas les moyens, et j'ai repensé aux dettes pesant sur ma famille depuis l'hospitalisation de mon père. C'est comme ça que j'ai décidé de m'installer dans cette clinique miteuse en me faisant payer le minimum. Les délinquants du coin étaient pas vraiment prévus, mais au final ce n'est pas plus mal. »

Je passais une main dans ma nuque avec un petit soupire. Je ne racontais pas souvent cette histoire et je sentais déjà ma gorge devenir douloureuse avec l'effort.

« Tout ça pour dire : les doutes sont constamment là. Tu ne les vois peut-être pas chez les autres, mais ils nous rattrapent tous un jour ou l'autre. »

Il releva enfin les yeux vers moi, son expression ne portait ni pitié ni tristesse, et j'en fus presque vexé, jusqu'à ce que son front se pose contre la vitre et qu'il dise simplement :

« Ma mère est morte lorsque j'étais enfant. Elle avait toujours eu la santé fragile, des problèmes avec ses poumons… me mettre au monde n'a fait que précipiter l'inévitable. »

L'indifférence dans le regard rouge devint aussitôt une cruelle résignation et je compris pourquoi aucunes condoléances ne furent formulées dans la pièce silencieuse.

Nous avions bien plus en commun que je ne l'aurais soupçonné.

…

Le chat errant avait le culot de s'inviter dans mon lit chaque soir, mais je ne l'y avais jamais vu au réveil. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il parvenait toujours à se lever le premier et était déjà devant son petit déjeuner lorsque je quittais les couvertures froides.

En ouvrant les yeux ce matin-là pour tomber nez à nez avec le regard sanglant, mon premier réflexe fut de refermer les yeux un instant. J'étais certain que c'était un mauvais tour de mon esprit, jusqu'à ce que je ne les rouvre et constate qu'il se tenait bien là, redressé sur ses coudes à m'observer tranquillement.

Il avait lié ses doigts sous son menton et la malice qui dansait sur son fin sourire me fit me demander si j'avais dormi jusqu'à une heure avancée de l'après-midi. Pourtant le réveil affichait bien huit heures et quelques, et il portait toujours le t-shirt ample noir qui lui servait de pyjama. Je me redressais et il inclina la tête sur le côté face à mon silence prolongé.

Ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais vraiment formuler de question. « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » il ne faisait littéralement rien. « Pourquoi tu es là ? » il me ferait remarquer que c'était un peu tard pour lui demander. « Arrête de me regarder avec ce sourire ! » j'aimais trop le sourire en question pour dire une chose pareille.

Il eut un petit rire et déplia ses bras pour se redresser à son tour, laissant le haut de son corps reposer sur sa main droite pendant qu'il me toisait de son regard en biais.

« Vous faites une tête ridicule.

― Ah ?! Répète ça pour voir ! » Son sourire s'étendit légèrement, me prouvant que je marchais droit dans ses plans lorsque je le privai de son équilibre et le laissai retomber contre les oreillers.

Avec une rapidité déconcertante, il se saisit du col de mon t-shirt et me tira vers lui jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se rencontrent. Il n'avait pas à forcer sa prise pour que j'obéisse. Nous restions quelques secondes immobiles, et j'en profitais pour savourer le parfum de sa peau contre la mienne, puis nous nous lancions dans une danse, d'abord douce, puis aventureuse.

Les lèvres furent descellées et les langues se joignirent avant d'explorer le nouvel espace offert. Mes mains étaient occupées à me soutenir au-dessus de lui, mais les siennes ne se gênaient pas à longer mes côtes et descendre jusqu'à mon échine. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur monta en moi et j'interrompis l'échange pour reprendre mon souffle.

L'instant d'après je me retrouvais sur le dos, n'ayant été capable d'apporter la moindre résistance à la poussée du rouquin, et il était déjà assis sur mon bas ventre. Le voir dans mes vêtements trop grands, qui dévoilaient une de ses épaules, à me surplomber avec toute son impérialité naturelle ne fit que m'échauffer davantage. L'adrénaline commença à dissiper la fatigue de mon esprit, m'ouvrant enfin les yeux sur la direction que prenaient les choses. C'était bien réel, _bon sang !_

« Akashi, tu es sûr qu-, il m'interrompit en pressant son pouce contre mes lèvres.

― Je me suis déjà occupé de la réflexion, ce n'est pas la peine de perdre plus de temps de ce côté, _Shuuzou_. »

C'était complètement stupide, mais entendre mon prénom prononcé dans les tons propres à sa voix fit voler en éclat mes dernières défenses. Il dût le voir dans mon regard, et fit aussitôt glisser son pouce le long de ma mâchoire et jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux.

Je l'attirais dans un second baiser, bien différent du premier : passionnel et instinctif. Profitant du retournement de situation pour explorer à mon tour la peau pâle qui se cachait sous les vêtements. Les contacts devenaient électriques, et nos dents s'entrechoquaient légèrement à mesure que l'échange se faisait désespéré.

Il guida mes mouvements pour retirer son haut puis me permis de renverser de nouveau la position dans un murmure satisfait. Je pris quelques secondes pour observer la forme en caleçon étendue sous moi. Son regard était confiant et mesuré, et étrangement mis en valeur par les rougeurs qui s'étaient emparées de son visage.

Ce qui me perdit dans le désir, cependant, ce fut le sourire ondulant sur ses lèvres et le petit glapissement qui lui échappa lorsque je glissais deux doigts sous l'élastique de son caleçon.

…

Je passais régulièrement des commandes aux laboratoires pharmaceutiques pour renouveler l'équipement et refaire le plein des substances de base. Les stocks s'épuisaient vite, bien que je n'avais pas beaucoup de clients inscrits sur les listes officielles, et j'accueillais toujours avec soulagement les livraisons.

Ce que j'appréciais moins, c'était de devoir rentrer les cartons à l'intérieur une fois que le livreur les avait empilés à l'extérieur. Il n'aurait eu que quelques pas de plus à faire et une marche à monter pour les poser à l'intérieur, mais non, c'était toujours à moi de faire le va-et-vient.

Se rajoutant dorénavant à ma frustration, le chat errant ne me lâchait pas du regard, suivant patiemment mes trajets alors que lui restait tranquillement assis au bord d'un des lits. J'avais le troisième carton dans les mains quand je m'arrêtais dans l'entrée et lui lançait ma frustration au visage :

« Tu ne voudrais pas aider un peu, ô grand et puissant Akashi ?

― Ailier intérieur. »

Je ne pries pas la peine d'analyser les deux mots tant ils me semblèrent hors de place. Je déposai le carton sur la surface d'un des meubles et plaça une main sur ma hanche en dirigeant mon regard d'acier sur lui. Si c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour détourner le sujet, c'était réellement pathétique, cependant la rapidité avec laquelle il avait sorti les mots me soufflait le contraire.

« Pardon ?

― Votre position, au basket. Il enchaîna devant mon air incrédule, au vue de la musculature de vos jambes et la façon dont vous utilisez vos épaules pour soulever les charges, on voit que vous aviez autant l'habitude de marquer que de bloquer. »

Je devais admettre être soufflé par la justesse de l'analyse. Je me demandai vaguement s'il était secrètement un de ces accros du sport qui en regardaient tellement de match qu'ils finissaient par mieux connaître le sport que les joueurs eux-mêmes. Mais plus important, il y avait une chose que ses yeux n'avaient pas su capter :

« Capitaine, également. »

Le sale mioche écarta les yeux avec stupéfaction. J'avais beau apprécier le voir exprimer un peu plus ses sentiments, je franchis la distance à grands pas pour écraser le plat de ma main sur son crâne.

« Ca veut dire quoi ça, hein ?! M'écriai-je pendant qu'il passait une main sur la zone malmenée.

― Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous vexer. C'est juste que j'étais capitaine également, alors cela m'a un peu surpris. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux avant de pouvoir articuler un :

― Tu joues au basket ?

― En effet. Ma mère m'y avait encouragé, c'était un bon moyen de me libérer un peu de mon éducation. J'ai naturellement rejoint des clubs de basket lorsque j'ai été scolarisé, le pratiquer en équipe étant bien plus intéressant. Enfin, mon père ne m'a pas laissé la possibilité d'aller plus loin que les compétitions scolaires. »

Sa main droite se crispa subtilement contre sa cuisse et je décidais qu'il était plus judicieux de changer le sujet. Je retombai sur le matelas à sa droite en demandant aussi naturellement que je le pouvais :

« Tu occupais quelle position ?

― Meneur, bien entendu.

― _Bien entendu_ , répétai-je avec un petit rire. Aux commandes du début à la fin.

― C'est le poste le plus logique pour un capitaine puisque c'est le meilleur moyen de communiquer ses stratégies à l'équipe. »

Je souries en voyant la moue agacée s'installer sur son visage. Il le remarqua rapidement et m'envoya son regard le plus assassin en quittant son perchoir et se dirigeant vers la porte. Je l'observai faire avec curiosité et une légère appréhension, qui s'envola dès qu'il réapparu avec le dernier carton entre les mains.

Je me dépêchai de le rejoindre et lui pris le carton des mains. Le regard noir ne se fit pas attendre et je décidai de mettre ma chance à l'épreuve en caricaturant une de ces révérences européennes que l'on voyait dans les films historiques.

« Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous fatiguiez, Akashi-sama. »

Ses iris se remplirent d'une colère glaciale et je savais que je devrais m'attendre à souffrir le soir même. Mais je m'en fichais éperdument : le taquiner était devenu mon passe-temps favoris.

…

Le chat errant n'était presque pas sorti en deux mois. Il m'avait accompagné une fois pour faire des achats, seulement quelque chose n'avait pas du lui plaire et il avait ensuite décrété que quelqu'un devrait rester pour s'occuper de possibles urgences. Je n'avais, bien évidemment, pas eu l'occasion de lui faire remarquer que ce serait logiquement au médecin d'être de garde. Par la suite, ses sorties s'étaient limitées à des marches matinales autour du pâté de maison lorsqu'il ne pleuvait pas.

Fin juillet, la saison des pluies se terminait enfin et une chaleur écrasante commençait à s'installer à l'intérieur, ce qui changea grandement la donne.

« Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez vivre en ville sans climatiseur.

― Tu dis ça car tu n'as pas à payer les factures d'électricité : ces conneries consomment beaucoup trop.

― Radin. » Marmonna-t-il en se munissant d'une autre des poches de froid entreposées dans le frigo.

Il retourna s'asseoir sur son tabouret et tenait la compresse contre sa joue, comme s'il avait une rage de dent. Malgré le soulagement offert par la soudaine fraicheur, son regard continuait de foudroyer des points abstraits dans la pièce. Je l'observai depuis mon propre siège en agitant la bouteille entre mes mains, j'avais personnellement opté pour une bière bien fraîche pour combattre la chaleur.

« On pourrait sortir un peu. Un œil rougeoyant se tourna vers moi avec irritation et je pris l'initiative de défendre un peu plus mon idée. Au moins dehors il y aurait un peu de vent, on pourrait s'acheter une glace, des trucs comme ça. Changer d'air quoi. »

Il glissa la poche jusqu'à son front et sembla réellement considérer la proposition. Pendant ce temps je m'occupais de déplacer quelques mèches de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et m'amusait de le voir inconsciemment s'appuyer contre la fraicheur des mes doigts. Il finit par reposer la compresse contre le comptoir et se recula, échappant à mon touché.

« Je suppose que nous pouvons essayer.

― Alors va t'habiller et on part. »

Il s'était déjà levé mais ne semblait plus si partant à l'idée de devoir enfiler un pantalon et la chaleur qui allait avec. Je l'encourageai d'une tape dans le dos.

« Ne me fais pas attendre, tu veux ? »

…

Il avait réussit à trouver un pantalon léger qui lui allait et avait opté pour un t-shirt sans mascottes. J'avais jusqu'à présent réussit à me réserver ceux-là pour le travail, mais je suppose que je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui demander de sortir avec un Doraemon imprimé sur le torse.

Dès que nous sortions par l'entrée de la cuisine, nous étions accueillis par l'ombre reposante des ruelles. Ce fut l'odeur nauséabonde des environs qui nous détermina à nous rapprocher du centre ville mieux entretenu.

Le chat callait son pas avec le mien, me précédent de tout juste un pas, comptant visiblement sur moi pour dicter les directions à prendre. Cela me parut logique au début, puisque je ne l'avais jamais emmené jusqu'aux rues les plus fréquentées, puis je me rendis compte qu'il aurait déjà du y mettre les pieds. La résidence principale des Akashi se trouvait à Tokyo après tout, alors comment pouvait-il ne pas connaître la ville ?

Nos épaules se heurtèrent avant que je n'eut le temps de poser la question. Je me retournai vers lui, qui s'était brusquement arrêté de marcher au milieu du trottoir sans tenir compte des centaines d'autres passants. Ses yeux étaient ailleurs, figés dans une haine froide que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Le regard, bien que dirigé ailleurs, me glaça le sang et je ne parvenais pas à trouver le courage de l'interpeler.

Puis soudain, la statue reprit vie et il partit en courant. Si mes erreurs de jeunesse m'avaient bien appris quelque chose, c'était à pouvoir poursuivre quelqu'un dans les rues bondées de Tokyo. Je n'en avais jamais été aussi reconnaissant que lorsque je le vis s'avancer vers un carrefour.

Le feu piéton était déjà passé au rouge quand il s'engageait. Ma main s'empara de l'arrière de son t-shirt et le ramena brutalement sur le trottoir. Nous retombions tous les deux sur le béton quand le klaxon d'un camion résonna dans mes oreilles. Mon poings ne voulait pas se défaire du tissu, mais le chat se chargea de me faire lâcher prise avant de se relever et foudroyer du regard les badauds.

« Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais que j'avais le temps de traverser. » Me cracha-t-il entre ses dents crispées. Je n'avais jamais eu autant envie de le frapper. Je me relevais à mon tour et dépoussiérai mon pantalon à grands coups de paumes.

« Mais bien sûr, car le huit tonnes se serait arrêté sur la route du petit maître ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris à partir comme ça ?! Cette fois, c'était moi que le regard glaçant transperçait de part en part.

― J'allais me charger de lui donner ce qu'il méritait.

― Lui ? ma voix trahie plus de confusion que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Qui, _lui_? »

Ses lèvres se pincèrent, quelques soient les mots avec lesquelles ils étaient en train de se débattre, je pouvais dire qu'il ne voulait pas les laisser sortir. Je me rendis alors compte que le regard haineux à l'instant ne m'était pas destiné à moi, mais bel et bien à cette autre personne.

Je pris une profonde inspiration qui se chargea de dissiper un peu les émotions s'agitant dans mon ventre. Avec l'adrénaline envolée, je ne pouvais que penser à la chaleur du soleil sur nos têtes, maladroitement combinée à l'échauffement de nos muscles. Je me saisis de son poignet et l'entraînai à l'écart de la foule malgré ses plaintes. Enfin dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment, je le laissais s'extirper de ma prise.

« C'est… le jour où vous m'avez trouvé… Autant d'hésitation ne lui ressemblait absolument pas et je restais pendu à ses lèvres. C'est lui qui… m'a volé tout ce que j'avais. Papiers, téléphone… argent. En quelques minutes il a détruit tous mes projets. Je ne peux pas le laisser s'en tirer si facilement. Conclut-il en retrouvant sa détermination habituelle.

― Oh. » Fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire.

Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé depuis notre rencontre : la raison pour laquelle il s'était trouvé dans cette ruelle en premier lieu. Je me sentis soudain soulager de ne pas l'avoir trouvé avec un couteau dans le ventre, car il ne faisait aucun doute que sa fierté ne l'avait pas laissé se rendre sans lutte. Sa réaction était certainement plus compréhensible, mais pas moins stupide.

« Pour les papiers, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais le genre de personnes à qui on pouvait voler son identité. Donc quelle somme il a pu te prendre pour t'énerver autant ?

― Un million.

― Oh, un million. … Attend, _un million_ de yen ?! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec une somme pareille ?! Il soupira doucement devant mes yeux étendus comme des soucoupes.

― Mon père aurait eu la possibilité de bloquer mon compte en banque, alors j'ai retiré de quoi vivre quelques temps avant de partir.

― Tu m'étonnes qu'il se soit rappelé de toi, tu as dû faire son chiffre d'affaire pour l'année, lançai-je en ricanant.

― Et si vous n'aviez pas joué les Robins des Bois comme avec tous vos amis délinquants, j'aurais pu lui mettre la main dessus. Rétorqua-t-il froidement avec ses bras croisés contre son torse.

― Car tu crois qu'il avait encore tes affaires sur lui après deux mois ? Tu n'aurais même pas pu trouver de preuves pour l'incriminer. Allez, oublies ça, tu ne t'en ai pas si mal tiré finalement, non ? »

Je passais un bras sur ses épaules et le forçait à briser la distance qu'il avait instauré. Il ne me donna pas raison, mais ne me contredit pas pour autant, ce que je trouvais être un bon début.

…

Nous n'avions pas beaucoup marché avant de tomber sur un convini et nous en ressortions chacun avec un esquimau dans la main. La chaleur était telle qu'il nous suffit d'approcher les zones résidentielles pour que les rues se vident et que le chat errant se détende un peu.

Je pris la liberté de joindre nos mains puisque nous étions à l'abri des regards curieux – je n'avais aucune envie d'attirer une seconde fois l'attention sur nous. Il me laissa faire et se rapprocha même, nos épaules se frôlant avec chacun de nos pas.

Son comportement précédent n'était plus qu'un mirage. La colère avait été remplacée par un silence songeur.

« Je dois quand même avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu partes comme une flèche comme ça. Tu es en meilleure forme que je le pensais. Le regard sanglant se leva vers moi en un instant.

― Je vous ai pourtant dit jouer au basket.

― Je te voyais plutôt du genre à rester dans ton coin du terrain à crier des ordres aux joueurs. Contre toute attente, il ne s'énerva pas, il dit simplement :

― Il ne fait aucun doute que je vous battrais en un-contre-un.

― C'est un défit, Akashi ?

― Non. Quoi que vous fassiez vous ne pourrez pas gagner. Ce serait inutile d'essayer. »

Je me retrouvais partagé entre le plaisir de le voir plus fidèle à lui-même et l'envie de lui faire mordre la poussière. Ce fut le second qui l'emporta.

« C'est parti pour un un-contre-un dans ce cas ! Ne pleure pas trop devant ta défaite écrasante. »

Il avait un fin sourire sur les lèvres et le regard déterminé alors qu'il accélérait le pas à ma suite.

Malgré la chaleur, je le dirigeais sans hésiter jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions devant le grillage entourant un terrain de basket mis en place quand j'étais plus jeune. Dorénavant, j'y venais plus pour me détendre en regardant les jeux qui y prenaient place que pour jouer moi-même. Aussi je riais de l'air ébahi des collégiens sur place lorsque je leur demandais s'ils pouvaient nous prêter leur ballon.

Ils faisaient parti de ces rares gamins que j'avais convaincu de se sortir du milieu et ils continuaient de passer par chez moi de temps à autres pour me tenir au courant de leur situation. Ils comptaient justement rentrer pour la journée, puisqu'il leur restait encore quelques jours de cours avant leurs vacances d'été, et viendraient récupérer leur ballon dans la semaine à mon cabinet.

Je laissai le poids familier reposer contre ma paume, je n'avais pas joué depuis un baille, mais j'étais certain de ne pas avoir oublié mes réflexes. Je retourna ma main et fis rebondir la balle une fois contre le bitume avant de l'envoyer en direction du rouquin qui la réceptionna avec aisance.

Il observa longuement le terrain du regard, mesurant de tête les distances et observant l'état de l'équipement. Moi je restais absorbé par son sourire. Il était bien plus discret que lors de ses rares éclats de rire, mais il n'avait jamais semblé aussi naturel et à sa place sur son visage. Je me rendais enfin compte de ce que ce sport représentait à ses yeux et je sus que ce match serait le plus intéressant que j'avais jamais joué.

Et je ne m'étais pas trompé.

Après que nous ayons décidé du score à atteindre, Akashi s'était métamorphosé. Il marqua trois paniers d'affilée, avant que je ne me reprenne et commence à lui opposer une réelle résistance. Une fois que je remontais l'écart, ce ne fut qu'une succession de paniers et le score resta serré en se rapprochant de la limite des vingt points. Pour un meneur qui avait l'habitude de compter sur les passes de son équipe, il s'en sortait très bien en solo.

Nous étions tellement pris par le jeu que nous ne remarquions pas les nuages qui s'amoncelaient au-dessus de nous avant qu'un violent coup de tonnerre ne lance une nouvelle averse.

Le ballon rebondit contre le cerceau et retomba docilement dans les mains d'Akashi qui levait un regard mécontent vers le ciel. L'eau dégoulinait déjà le long des mèches rousses, de la sorte il ressemblait au chat errant que j'avais récupéré deux mois auparavant. Mais il en était également très différent.

Je lui proposa d'aller s'abriter mais il insistait pour continuer la partie et voir qui gagnerait. Je finis par lui prendre le bras et le forcer à quitter le terrain ouvert pour trouver refuge sous la devanture d'un petit café non loin de là. L'établissement avait fermé pour deux semaines de congé, et nous pouvions nous permettre de nous adosser au rideau de fer.

« Au moins il fera moins chaud maintenant. » En parlant je me rendis compte que j'étais à bout de souffle : je manquais sérieusement de pratique. J'avais au moins la consolation de voir le rouquin tout aussi fatigué.

« Ne pas prévoir de parapluie en fin de saison des pluies est de la pure négligence, » souffla-t-il.

Le mouvement de sa mâchoire fit glisser des gouttes d'eau le long de son cou jusque sous le t-shirt qui collait déjà à ses pectoraux. Je détournai le regard pour couper court au flot de pensées qui assaillit mon esprit.

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence et la pluie ne faiblissait pas. Sans doute devrions-nous courir jusque chez moi, j'avais déjà froid et ne comptais pas passer la nuit sous un porche.

« Nijimura-san. »

Je me tournais par réflexe vers la voix suave et ne vit qu'un fin sourire malicieux avant de me retrouver attiré dans un baiser incandescent.

…

Le chat errant aimait beaucoup lire. Il avait finit tous les romans qui traînaient chez moi en trois semaines et ensuite il avait prit l'habitude de s'approprier l'ordinateur quelques heures par jour pour y lire de vieux classiques.

Mais je ne pensais pas le trouver un jour avec un recueil sur la pneumologie entre les mains. Il se tenait debout devant la petite bibliothèque que j'avais installée contre le mur près du dernier lit. En m'approchant je pouvais voir qu'il avait déjà tourné une cinquantaine de pages et j'espérais de tout cœur qu'il lisait en diagonale : ces ouvrages étaient d'un ennui mortel.

« On peut passer à la librairie, si tu veux. »

Il murmura vaguement, signe qu'il avait entendu, sans pour autant relever les yeux des schémas d'appareils pulmonaires colorés. Je m'approchais pour pouvoir lire par-dessus son épaule mais il m'interrompit rapidement.

« Où est-ce que je pourrais trouver des informations sur les maladies chroniques ? »

Je le fixai quelques secondes. Je me rendis compte que la recherche n'avait rien à voir avec du divertissement. Il pensait certainement à la condition de sa mère. Les titres des nombreux tomes défilaient devant mes yeux alors que j'essayais d'analyser le peu qu'il m'avait dit sur elle.

Lorsque mes doigts commencèrent à parcourir les tranches des nombreux livres entreposés, je sentais son regard dans mon dos à chaque instant. Je finis par lui tendre un recueil de l'épaisseur d'un dictionnaire – ah, les joies des études médicales. Il en fixa la couverture sobre où en lettres dorées était inscrit « Le système respiratoire » puis il en écarta la première de couverture et commença à lire l'introduction studieusement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que la blouse de médecin lui irait bien mieux qu'à moi. Il était le genre de personnes qui savaient vous mettre en confiance avec sérieux et professionnalisme. Sans compter qu'il semblait prêt à parcourir ces ouvrages colossaux sans examen au bout du tunnel.

Mais surtout, nous avions tous les deux vus un de nos parents mourir sans que la science ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, et j'étais curieux de savoir jusqu'où allaient les ressemblances.

« Tu n'as jamais pensé à être médecin ? Ses yeux arrêtèrent de parcourir les caractères.

― Quand j'étais enfant, oui, avoua-t-il après une courte réflexion. Cependant, étant le seul héritier, mon père m'a naturellement dirigé vers la finance et le commerce. Et maintenant je sais que je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour être docteur. Je préfère m'améliorer, pousser mes limites. La recherche m'aurait sans doute mieux convenue.

― Je pense que tu ferais une infirmière mignonne, pourtant. »

Il eut un soupire faussement agacé alors que je passais mes bras autour de sa taille, l'enlaçant de dos et posant mon menton sur le haut de son crâne. Je parcouru la table des matières un peu plus rapidement que lui, je savais exactement ce que je cherchais.

« Page 468, chapitre dix-sept, section trois. »

Il suivit les indications et arriva devant le titre en gras « Anomalies héréditaires des poumons » et je vies ses doigts se crisper sur les pages. L'adjectif « héréditaire » avait cette mauvaise réputation de rimer avec incurable et fatale, ce n'était pas complètement faux, et je ne pouvais le rassurer d'aucune façon. Sa mère avait certainement été condamnée dès le départ.

Il tourna lentement la première page de la section, ses yeux parcouraient assidûment les petites colonnes décrivant divers symptômes et traitements utilisés pour repousser l'inévitable.

Je ne me rappelais que trop bien de la solitude que j'avais ressenti à sa place, neuf ans plus tôt, et je resserrai ma prise autour de sa taille tout en déposant des baisers contre les mèches rousses.

…

Notre cohabitation continua de la sorte. Nous profitions de moments simples sans se prendre la tête, lorsque les souvenirs devenaient trop lourds nous les partagions, et le lendemain l'atmosphère redevenait légère et intime. Je ne prenais plus la peine de réfléchir au futur, j'étais certain de l'avoir déjà trouvé.

Pourtant… un matin, le chat errant n'était plus là.

Je ne m'en rendis compte qu'après m'être rhabillé, être descendu au rez-de-chaussée et ne l'avoir trouvé à aucun de ses endroits habituels. Il n'était ni au comptoir à déjeuner, ni installé sur un des lits d'hôpital à parcourir des pages web en attendant que je me lève.

Stupidement, je me dis qu'il devait être en train de se moquer de moi dans la chambre car je ne l'avais pas vu et remontai. Je vérifiai même la salle de bain avant de me retrouver une troisième fois devant le rebord de la fenêtre inoccupée. Je remarquai alors que ses vêtements n'avaient pas quittés le sol de la chambre depuis la veille.

J'ouvris enfin le placard et remarquai aussitôt l'absence de son costume, celui-là même qu'il n'avait jamais remis depuis son arrivée. La cruelle réalité me sauta aux yeux : il ne reviendrait pas ; et mon épaule rencontra durement la porte du placard.

…

Il n'avait pas plu une seule fois depuis son départ. Si bien que je commençais à me demander si sa présence n'avait été qu'une illusion créée par la lumière dans les gouttes d'eau.

Malheureusement, la chaleur qu'il dégageait, la puissance de son regard, son délicieux sourire, tout était trop vif dans ma mémoire pour me laisser croire à une explication si poétique. Il était parti, tout simplement. Comme le chat errant qu'il était, il s'était abrité de la pluie et était retourné là d'où il venait sans un regard derrière lui.

J'avais eu la naïveté de retourner dans cette ruelle où je l'avais trouvé. Evidemment il ne m'y attendait pas. Nous n'étions pas dans un roman à l'eau de rose, c'était la réalité, et je ne pouvais que constater sa cruauté.

…

Haizaki s'était ramené avec un pack de bière et une bouteille de vodka dès qu'il eut vent de la disparition du chat errant. Il parait que c'est dans ces moments que l'on trouve ses véritables amis.

Personnellement, j'avais trouvé à quel point ces moments vous donnaient envie d'être seul.

Je mettais Haizaki à la porte moins de trente minutes après son arrivée car il avait osé dire à voix haute tout le mal que je pensais tout bas du rouquin. Puis j'affichais sur la porte que je ne serais pas disponible pendant la semaine à venir avant d'aller boire les bouteilles gentiment apportées.

…

Je me réveillais le lendemain dans un lit d'hôpital avec une gueule de bois phénoménale. Il me fallut de longues secondes pour me rendre compte que j'étais au rez-de-chaussée, sur ma propre propriété.

J'avais tellement paniqué à l'idée de m'être retrouvé à l'hosto à cause de l'alcool dans mon sang que je jetais les bouteilles vides et vidais les autres dans l'évier.

Je me fis promettre de reprendre du poil de la bête, mais l'atmosphère ne changea pas vraiment. Tout était trop grand, trop silencieux et épouvantablement froid.

…

Plus j'y pensais, plus je trouvais son départ compréhensible, tellement que c'en était irritant.

Nous n'étions pas du même monde, il avait quelque part une propriété qui valait des milliards, et assez de parts de marché pour ne jamais travailler de sa vie. Qu'était-il venu faire là en premier lieu ? C'était ça la véritable anomalie.

Il avait du talent, n'avait jamais baissé les bras devant un challenge, il pouvait faire de grandes choses même sans l'influence de son nom. Peut-être qu'un jour je le verrais sur la couverture d'un magasine de basket, ou alors je verrais un article à son nom dans une revue médicale.

Cependant, aucun raisonnement n'était suffisant pour me faire oublier les lacérations dans mon cœur.

…

Quand j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte depuis le premier étage, je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans le cocon formé par mes couvertures. Le bruit redoubla de volume et je me levais pour ouvrir la fenêtre et crier aux importuns que j'étais absent, mais personne ne se tenait dans la rue.

Intrigué, je descendis au rez-de-chaussée en me préparant à utiliser mes techniques de karaté sur l'intrus (je ne sais pas vraiment quels intrus j'attendais au beau milieu de l'après-midi). Le bruit venait de la petite porte de la cuisine. Il n'y avait que moi qui utilisait cette porte.

Je la déverrouillais en restant sur mes gardes et une main étrangère la fit brusquement pivoter vers l'intérieur. Je me saisis du poignet à la première ouverture et tirais l'envahisseur à l'intérieur pour le plaquer contre le mur près de l'entrée, un bras contre sa gorge.

Nous nous fixions tous les deux avec surprise. Il se rétablit bien plus rapidement.

« Nijimura-san, depuis quand est-ce que vous ne vous êtes pas rasé ? » Demanda-t-il avec un froncement caractéristique des sourcils.

Je n'en avais rien à faire de ce qu'il avait à dire sur ma barbe de quelques jours. Sa voix continuait de faire écho dans mon esprit avec une vivacité déconcertante. Sa main remonta le long de ma joue, me sortant brutalement de mes pensées, et je retirais mon bras de contre sa trachée.

Toute ma colère, toute ma haine, fondit devant les iris rouges fixées calmement sur moi. Il restait serein tandis que ses yeux reflétaient mon propre soulagement. Il n'avait pas à dire un mot pour que je rejette mes doutes dans leur totalité.

En un instant mes mains étaient dans son dos et je l'écartais du mur pour le ramener contre moi, ma tête retombant contre son épaule. Je sentis immédiatement ses mains se refermer dans mon dos.

« Sei', tu- crétin.

― Je suis désolé, la situation m'a quelque peu échappée. Il dut sentir ma tension et ajouta rapidement : Je voulais rendre visite à ma mère, réfléchir un peu. Cependant, mon père faisait surveiller le cimetière et j'ai du accepter de rentrer. »

Les souvenirs de ses rapports difficiles avec son père me revinrent à l'esprit et je m'écartais juste assez pour voir son visage et m'assurer qu'il était aussi posé que sa voix le suggérait. Etrangement, il l'était vraiment.

« Pour la première fois depuis la mort de ma mère, nous avons _réellement_ parlé. Ce fut… agréable, je dois l'admettre. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui retourner le sourire qui apparaissait timidement sur ses lèvres. Une semaine n'était pas passée, et pourtant je pouvais voir qu'il avait considérablement changé. Il évoluait constamment, devenait de plus en plus fort. Je ne pouvais pas contrôler la crainte qui me saisissait à l'idée qu'il puisse finir par me laisser derrière.

A la place, je l'attirais dans une autre étreinte et savourais le petit rire qui le gagna. Il glissa délicatement une main dans mes cheveux, les coiffant entre ses doigts pour effacer les traces de jours de négligence.

« Il n'a pas vraiment bien pris le fait que je jettes des années d'éducation par la fenêtre, et empêche de perpétuer le nom de famille, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus me garder enfermé dans ma chambre. Pas au vingt-et-unième siècle en tout cas. Comme il coupe tous mes droits sur le nom Akashi il m'a laissé prendre un peu d'argent. Ce sera suffisant pour aider à payer les factures jusqu'à ce que je trouve un travail. Sa voix ne trahissait aucun regret, mais j'étais obligé de demander :

― Tu es sûr ? » L'acier de mon regard scrutait son impassibilité. S'il avait réussit à parler avec son père, il ne laissait pas tomber une simple vie de marionnette commerciale, il laissait tombé le futur qu'il avait attendu toute son enfance. Comment pouvait-on faire une croix sur une vie pareille en paraissant si sûr de soi ?

« J'ai réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dit. Il est vrai qu'il est plus facile de choisir ce dont on ne veut pas. Et je ne suis peut-être pas sûr de ce que je ferais dans une année, ou même un mois, mais je sais que je ne veux pas que ce soit sans toi, Shuuzou.

― Tu n'es pas croyable, » murmurai-je contre son épaule pour cacher les émotions visibles sur mon visage. La façon dont il était certain que je ne le mettrai pas à la porte était aussi agaçante que gênante ; mais surtout, charmante.

Je relevai la tête pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, mais il m'arrêta avec un sourire sournois :

« Rases-toi d'abord, je ne veux pas être vu avec un homme aussi négligé. Je haussai un sourcil inquisiteur.

― Ne crois pas pouvoir t'en sortir avec celle-là. »

J'enlevais sa main de mes lèvres et la plaçait sur ma joue à la place alors que j'embrassais son nouveau rire. Malgré ses plaintes, il participa activement à l'échange, passant son bras libre dans ma nuque pour sceller nos lèvres, pendant que nos hanches se joignaient instinctivement.

Le chat errant n'était plus un simple chat sauvage, il avait finit par trouver une maison où il resterait sans y être pris au piège.

…

« Un… collier pour chien ? » Il tenait le morceau de cuir rouge dans sa main, l'incrédulité gravée sur son visage. Je l'avais prévenu une semaine plus tôt que j'attendais un colis, un cadeau pour lui, alors je pouvais facilement deviner sa déception.

« Non, un collier pour chat. Il releva un regard critique vers moi, qui ne fit qu'étendre mon sourire.

― C'est la même chose.

― Ca dépend de qui le porte.

― Et je ne le porterais pas. Je t'ai déjà dit que les fantasmes restaient dans la chambre. »

Il laissa retomber le collier dans son écrin sans le moindre remord et je me dépêchai de m'en saisir avant qu'il ne lui vienne à l'idée de le jeter. Je regardai un instant la face avant du pendentif doré où les trois caractères de son prénom étaient gravés, les lisant une fois de plus dans mon esprit. Puis je retournais le pendentif et lui en montrait le dos.

« C'est pas un fantasme ! Regarde, j'ai fait graver notre adresse et mon nom dessus. Il n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincu et j'ajoutai, comme ça la prochaine fois que tu te perds, tu sauras où aller. »

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et j'observais avec satisfaction l'or du métal se réfléchir dans ses iris rouges. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de doucement me prendre le collier des mains pour le replacer correctement dans l'écrin.

« … Honnêtement… tu trouveras toujours le moyen de me surprendre, Shuuzou. »


End file.
